


雨夜

by Indiges_JE



Series: 你想睡你心爱的吉他手吗 [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Series: 你想睡你心爱的吉他手吗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802395





	雨夜

你怎么都没想到你会在一个半醉的夜晚遇到他。你喝了不少酒，慢慢的顺着沿河的小巷走回你自己的公寓。你从来都是很怕这条路的，但所有的恐惧都已经被酒精覆盖。你的城市永远湿漉漉的，永远不会停下的雨淅淅沥沥的沁透一切。灯火落在河里和湿透的路面上，然后又被雨打碎。你踩着一地星光摇晃在梦的边缘。湿淋淋的夜色柔和了梦的边境。  
你就在这样的半梦半醒里看见他向你走来。他看起来像是刚刚离开的那间房子样子。衣服整整齐齐的穿着却掩盖不了身上的痕迹。他迎面向你走来，然后像不认识你一样用这小镇上每个人都会的口气像你道晚安。你们才刚上过床。前一天他还满嘴甜言蜜语说你是他的。你清楚那些不过是逢场作戏，可你那莫名的愤怒卷土重来。他现在只不过是个婊子，早就不配再用当年那样的温柔对待你。你在那一刻痛恨他到了极点。你讨厌他试图讨好你，却也讨厌他不再试图讨好你。  
怨恨和酒精给你足够的勇气让你在小巷里强奸他。你没再往回走，疯了一样地追上他把他推到墙角。你湿漉漉的城市脏污了他，墙上的青苔沾湿他的衬衣。你丝毫不顾忌把他固定在那里，然后一手扯开他从未扣好的领口狠狠地吻他。对岸楼里的人们在窗边就能看到这一切。可这感觉该死的好。酒精放大了也模糊了所有的感受。你喜欢他身上潮湿又冰冷，也喜欢他唇齿之间的温度。你伸出舌头去搅动他的口腔，然后在这个吻里尝到血和酒。他竟然在怕。那副唇舌生涩地躲闪的你。天知道你买下他的时候他有多熟练。他偏过头，于是吻从他唇角滑落，跌到颈侧和锁骨。你的舌尖顺着胸口柔软的脂肪层覆盖着的，起伏的肋骨一路滑落。酒精几乎麻痹了一切味觉，你只喜欢这具躯体上柔软的起伏。  
你终于跪在他面前。膝盖磕到地上并不觉得疼痛。你顷身去吻他的手背，然后把他的指尖舔进嘴里。你似乎尝到他指尖消散不去的琴弦的味道。你吸吮他的手指，狠狠地咬他的手，恨不得在指根咬出一个戒指的痕迹。你舔过他的指节，口交一般地俯在他身前吞吐他的手指。喉咙的软肉触碰到他的指尖，像是被他抠进气管里。血和酒的味道在你唇齿间消散不去。你含着他的指尖，怪异而虔诚地隔着他紧身的裤子把吻印在他腿间。祂条件反射般的用另一只手拢住你的后脑。那仿佛是一个许可。所有的脆弱和恐惧莫名地在这样的时候像你扑来。于是你跪在他面前在这和恐惧的黑暗里给他口，仿佛他是你唯一的救赎。可明明他才是那个婊子。那个他妈的婊子，你只是无药可救的爱着他。  
你丝毫不怀疑你恨他的。因为他可以轻而易举地杀死你。杀死一个深陷于爱的人总是件简单的事。爱是世界上最强大的武器。被爱的人只需要一个念头就可以得到天下。他只是存在就足够你把生命献给他。爱让人无法适从。你无法怨恨爱意本身，于是只能因为这无力掌控的情境恨他入骨。你恨他被这么爱着，恨他是个会死掉的凡人，恨他会离开。他因为承受着你的爱而被你判罪。  
你任由他射在你的胸口，然后贴着他站起来吻掉他的抱歉。酒精没能让你站稳，你嬉笑着扑到他身上。祂湿透的衬衣还没被体温暖的彻底。他发间的水气凝成小小的水一颗颗滑落到他肩上。你触碰过他的胸口和喉结。掌心的温度捂热雨水。你用手掌触碰他的脸。掌心碰到了他的吻，指根感受到湿热的鼻息，指尖触碰到眼睛和发根。你就这么把他推向地面，直到他跪在你面前。你的手指不自觉的蜷缩起来扣进他的眼眶。指尖上他的眼睑和眼球温热而脆弱的触感融进温柔的醉意。他被你拉扯着进入另一个吻里，然后在吻结束后落回地上。  
你捂着他的眼睛狠狠地使用他。他跪坐在地上的高度正够你使用他的嘴。他被调教得很好，没有准备过但也操得很顺。你终于操了他。那个真正的，有欲望，会怕，会不愿的，活生生的他。你逼的他近乎难以呼吸然后舔掉他的眼泪。你很快就得到他的另一次高潮，你的婊子终于不再害怕也不再抗拒。你爱的人很快偿还给你这份情欲。你不喜欢身上湿润的触感，  
你扯着他进那间房间时候看到正有人嘲讽说什么巨星卖身不过是个骗局。你不知道为什么你要反驳这样的话。你抱着他的肩向那个人展示他。他裤子还挂在膝盖上，下半身一片狼籍。你伸手在他两腿之间抓了一把，他反射性的人往你手里躲。你大笑着问那个人愿不愿意试试货。你坐到他的床上，捧着他的脸吻他的唇骗他这没什么。你连醉酒的自己都没有骗过。你靠在堆叠的枕头上，搂着他的腰让他趴在你腿间。他跪起来爬到你身上，伏在你耳边说着什么。你听不清，就只是把他的头发拢到耳后然后亲吻他的侧脸。于是事情就变成现在这样。他安静的趴在你怀里，下半身在其他人手里传递。他免费给操的消息很快就在街道间流窜开来。终于又有人在这个所谓“天王巨星”的门口排队。那些你看不清面孔的人一个个走到你面前，在你的婊子身上宣泄掉欲望。甚至就连那些曾经的荣耀都不能再护佑他，你身上趴着的不过是个不给钱就能操的玩具。他在每一次换人的间隙掉下泪来，也在每一处新的地方被使用或者污染的时候试图拒绝。婊子的反抗一向只为了催情。这没什么不妥，你一文不值的婊子被那些人冲撞的一下一下的蹭着你。他一次又一次的射在你身上，然后被不知名的使用者喊做婊子或者荡妇。这一次他终于没再拒绝。没过多久他就射干了一切可能的东西，被操带来的愉悦紧跟着也消失殆尽。他因为肉体的衰退和被沾染的脏污被惩罚。你确信他并不是因为被打而哭泣。他不再撑着自己，而是紧紧抱着你的肩然后把脸埋进你怀里。仿佛你是他救命的浮木。他被雨沾湿的躯体被你身体温暖。他终于哭了。那不是来自于深埋心底那个真正的他的眼泪。可你在某种程度上的确在得到他的欲望后终于到他的眼泪，和那些装出来的钱眼泪不太一样的东西。这时候的他真正的需要你。  
他终于不再因为那些粗暴的对待呻吟，只是安静的趴在你怀里等待着一切的结束。你急切地回应他的吻，急切地吸吮掉他所有的呼吸，撒娇似的纠缠他的舌头。他猫一样的呻吟，柔软的回应你的索取。酒的后劲和对他的喜爱只让觉得甜蜜。他依旧还能表现出他喜爱被使用的样子，婊子对任何一个人的每一次操弄显示出热情和依恋。你明知道他不喜欢，或者说你终于成了那个能证明他不喜欢的人。你只是不反感他擅长做荡妇的样子。这意味着他总是知道该怎么做。所以你只需要等。你做尽了所有糟糕的选择，然后像个等心爱的人回答的小孩一样等他的回复。你说不清是不是嫌弃你自己。你爱的人回应了你。他用婊子一样的声音祈求你，然后呻吟出一些什么我不想要他们只想要你。你知道他只是想尽快脱离现在的处境，那些熟悉的恶心和愤怒又回到你身边。可你喜欢这样的他。这才是你熟悉的那个人，带着赤裸裸的欲望和不愿。活生生的被你抱在怀里。就像很多年前那样，你又能一眼看出他想要什么，你知道他会尽最大努力去得到。他总是很擅长这个。他带着哭腔呻吟出一点什么。你满不在乎的摸摸他的头发安慰他。他再次吞吐着那个发音。你意识到那是你的名字。  
他征服千万灵魂和肉体，他认真地询问过并记住你的名字。哪怕到今天，你也依旧愿意为了他赴汤蹈火。只要他开口向你索要，你就愿意给他任何东西。他总是他妈的能得到他想要的东西。他该死的擅长这个。  
他正被不知道多少人使用着，所有可能的地方都在被使用，满身的狼藉让他甚至不敢碰尽情碰你。他被陌生的欲望污染，现在轮到他用撒娇一样的语气请求你的回应。你拍拍他的背叫停这一次轮奸。然后在狂欢一般的在人群散去后清理他带他回家。那些莫名的愤怒和爱恨得以发泄，你用这样一场暴行意外的征服他得到他。或者说他看出你是个不错的出路，然后用这样一场受难轻而易举的征服你得到你。  
你把他领回你的房间，那个和六分钱硬币项链被随意的丢在某个盒子里。你把他推在你自己的床上拥吻他。他和整个房间里所有的存在一样归属于你。醉意和夜里的湿气慢慢散去。梦里的星星撞到你窗台上，被装进那个忽明忽暗的塑料月亮床头灯里。天边的月光碎在你手上，拼出那个带着裂痕不能放进微波炉的白瓷碗。那把传奇的吉他终于会和你的木吉他靠在同一个墙角。你献祭了一生里所有的梦境，换你的屋子里从此住进一个主宰你的囚徒。


End file.
